


Mortal

by Bolontiku



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: His brother depowered and exiled from Asgard, Thor brings Loki to Avengers tower.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Brother!” Thor warned trying to reach him through the multitude of bodies, he had to stop him. If he reached that spear-

Loki spared him a glance as he pushed forwards, none would stop him. He would do this and then, he gasped as he looked up to see his father Odin towering above him.

Loki cried out as Odin swung, the impact knocked the breath from his lungs and threw him backwards. He crashed into a body, strong arms twisting his own behind his back and he knew he would not be escaping Thor’s grip. He watched as Odin’s warriors roared onto the scene, his own side loosing the battle quickly retreating.

Thor held him in place as Odin came to stop before them. “Father-” Thor began.

Odin held his hand up, “no word you can think of will defend your brother this time!” Odin’s voice boomed.

Loki smirked, “no longer will you call me your son?”

Thor squeezed his shoulder, silently begging him to cease. Odin glared, “you will learn your place!” he roared, Loki gasped as Odin stepped forwards placing a hand on him. “You will live as a mortal, among them, until you do.”

Loki cried out a resounding “NO!” before feeling his strength being taken from him, he sagged into Thor, his eyes fluttering shut.

Odin grunted as Thor looked into his eyes with gratitude. “Take him, until he learns his place then will he be welcome back.” Thor nodded as Odin turned his back, not watching as his youngest was carried out and away by his eldest.

______

Tony sighed as he heard Thor’s arrival. “At least he used the landing pad, F.R.I.D.A.Y. be a dear and call Y/N?”

“Yes sir.” she answered.

You stepped into the office, pushing your glasses up a bit as you were reviewing a few files. “Mr. Stark,” you murmured walking briskly over you placed a few in front of him. “These numbers don’t match up, and I need you to sign this one and this one. Thank you, what can I do for you?”

“STARK!” you jumped at the robust shout.

“We have guests,” Tony started frowning as Thor dragged in a pale Loki forwards, he was chained though he didn’t look very much of a threat. “No.”

“Come now Stark it would only be for a few days!” Thor cried following Stark and thereby dragging Loki along. “Well perhaps a week, no more than a mortal month!” he yelled.

You followed Tony and saw that Loki made a face. Tony shook his head vehemently. “No, the answer is no muscles.”

“He has no powers…” that stopped him. Thor grinned turning and unlocking the restraints on Loki’s wrists. He moved up and caught the mask that sat over his face.

Loki looked at you as the mask came off and you held your breath. He rolled his eyes at you, “mortal.”

You felt it, it was said as a curse. Tony stepped in front of you, “hey be nice!” he scolded, “especially with Y/N, she’s going to be your guide and she is very useful, resourceful, and ultimately helpful.”

“Sir, out of all your pranks…” you started shifting from foot to foot, you noticed Loki was studying you blue eyes unyielding as you perked an eyebrow at him, challenging.

“Not a prank Y/N, no. Not this time,” Tony shook his head. “No, I don’t have time to babysit, so from here on out you will be assigned to the displaced prince,” he nodded quite pleased with himself.

“So she is my slave?” Loki asked, “I am parched, go get me a drink.”

You glared at Tony and stomped away. Loki smirking, oh he would be having fun. He saw Thor turn on his heel and followed him suddenly afraid, “Thor, you will not stay?”

Thor reached up, his hand clapping Loki on the back, he gave him a reassuring grin, “I will speak with our father! I shall come back for you!” he pushed Loki back lightly and was gone in a flash of bright colors.

Loki stared up after his brother, a feeling of unease settling on him. He turned when he heard you behind him. “Mortal.” he looked you up and down haughtily before reaching out to grab the drink you had brought him to.

“Look, I am an assistant not a slave. I am a nice person but that doesn’t mean I have to put up with your bullcrap.” you quickly asserted with a nod.

You heard a laugh and turned to see Tony standing behind you, “atta girl Y/N! Now would you please take him to his room? Put him..” he paused and his face lit up. “Your the only one on that floor right? Kill two birds with one stone, put him in the room down the hall from you yeah?” he nodded as if he had solved the worlds problems and disappeared.

You ground your teeth, you had loved being by yourself. No you had to share it with this….this….spoiled brat?!

You took a deep breath before collecting yourself and looking at Loki. “Alright…horned one,” you murmured perking an eyebrow at his helmet, “not even Cap wears a helmet anymore…how pretentious.”

Loki caught your arm in his large hand.. before you could fully turn away from him, “You will give me the respect due to a Prince of Asgard.”

You winced as he gripped your elbow until you nodded. “Fine! As I said before, I am not a slave.”

He nodded meeting your eyes, and he motioned for you to move, “lead the way. I would like some rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your day was going along quite nicely, it had been rather uneventful and you were almost done  with your day when a tall lithe body nearly ran you over. Grabbing on for dear life as you teetered on your heels, you looked up to see Loki scowling at you. You realized your hands were still clutching his sides and let go so fast if someone had seen it they would have sworn you had just been burned.

“Where have you been?” he demanded following as you walked towards your office.

You took a calming breath and looked at him as he leaned in the doorway of your office, he looked so good. You blinked as the thought crossed your mind, too bad he had to ruin it with that mouth of his, but can you imagine what that mouth could do? You saw him perk an eyebrow at you, his body posture change and a smile slid across his face, you shivered as you looked down at your desk, pressing your glasses just a bit higher on the bridge of your nose.

God if you were thinking that way about Loki you really needed to get some….”I unlike you have a job to do and I aim to get it done as efficiently and quickly as possible. What are you doing Loki? I thought you would be pestering Tony right about now.” He was standing by your desk now that you looked up at him, god he was tall!

His hip pressed against the edge of your desk he smiled, your breath caught in your throat and he reached over his long slender fingers running along the stack of files you had sitting there. Before you could move he pushed them onto the floor, “I got bored.”

You balled your hands into fists and had to remember that this was a Demi-God before you…do not…”Jesus fucking Christ on a stick Loki! That took hours to get organized and filed! I will be here for hours! After everyone else has gone home!!!” you screamed people outside your office pausing to look in. You glared as a self satisfied smirk spread across his face, that was it! Loki stared at you startled as your hand flew out and caught him across the cheek. 

It stung, his blue eyes narrowed and a growl left him as he stalked around your desk, stepping on your paperwork, causing you to exclaim before it was cut off and he grabbed your shoulders, long elegant fingers digging into your flesh. “How dare you?! You insignificant peasant?! To think that you can touch the likes of me-!”

“Loki!”both of you looked over as Tony stepped into your office. “What do you think you are doing?” he asked as you felt him release you.

Quickly glancing over you saw Loki had arched his eyebrow at Tony, “I am Loki Laufeyson, I do as I wish, you sniveling mortals are just entertainment for me.”

Tony’s jaw clenched and he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Loki, not here, not now. Seriously?! You can’t just manhandle Y/N like she’s a toy!” he looked over at you, your eye’s cast down at the papers strewn all over the floor. It would take you at least five hours to get through all of that again. It had already taken you eight the first time around. “Y/N?” you looked up at Tony startled out of your thoughts,

“Copy and refile-yes?!” you blushed as you had spoken while still calculating what would need to be done, “yes, Mr. Stark?”

Tony’s gaze softened, “Just shove it all into a pile and worry about it tomorrow.”

You saw Loki drape himself over the cushioned seat in the corner of your office, a sigh escaping you, “This..I can’t sir. A lot of these papers were due to be delivered via courier and many have to be delivered before midnight. If I get started now I should be done by eight, then we won’t be recharged for the late delivery charge and still get to their destinations on time.”

Tony watched as you kicked your heels off and knelt to pick up the paperwork. Your cell phone already between your shoulder and ear, talking with the courier, “no…yes, i will need you to come by, just the hour has moved back to eight tonight, yes I know there is a late charge for after ten, I need someone here by eight. Of course I am not an idiot..look just get someone here by eight thank you.” He looked over at Loki who had closed his eyes a smirk on his lips.

_____

The courier took the last envelope from you and smiled, “It was nice seeing you again miss Y/N”

You smiled politedly, “thank you Jason, thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate you coming so late to make sure this gets delivered!”

He smiled broadly, reaching out to touch your shoulder, “hey anytime.”

Loki was behind you, hands sliding around your hips, slowly, deliberately, his eyes locked on that of the young man before you, a smile tugging at his lips, “Yes…Jason. Thank you for your understanding.” he purred.

Your didnt move, Loki’s large hands felt so damned good…but here you had been flirting off and on with Jason for a month, and you had been certain he was about to ask you on a date, or at least for your number!

Jason looked down as Loki brushed his lips along your neck causing you to shiver, “Well-ahh, I need to get those delivered then, See you around!” his warm brown eyes avoided yours as he took a step back and hurried off.

Loki’s chuckle brought you back to life, his hands were still on your hips, thumbs grazing your sides. This was only day one. You pulled away with a jerk, “Dammit Loki! He was going to ask me out!” you scowled at him, you wanted to hit him again, your hand still stung from the first time you struck him and you remembered the fire in his eyes from earlier.

Loki shrugged his shoulders, not a bit of remorse in his expression. “You should not make it so easy.”

Closing your eyes you decided you needed a shower and some sleep. It had been long enough of a day, you had arrived at the office around five in the morning and was now…You grimaced at your watch, eight thirty at night. You absently wondered if you should even bother with dinner. As you reached the elevator, heels in hand you peeked at Loki, he had been with you since he had dumped your files on the floor. 

That meant he had not eaten or drank anything either. “Do demi-gods even get hungry here on earth?” you asked trying to remember if you had ever seen Thor eat….you remembered someone saying something about poptarts…

“Does my brother not eat on this planet?” Loki asked in turn.

You worried your bottom lip, “look..I havent eaten anything all day and can eat a cow right about now, not to mention,” you paused to step into the elevator Loki right beside you, you elbowed him in the stomach to reach the buttons, “Why do you have to make everything so difficult?!” you grumbled. 

Loki’s eyes lit up, your elbow hadn’t been harsh, just a nudge and he like the look of exasperation as you pressed your glasses back up. He realized it was out of habit, having been watching you all day. He frowned at that, he had talked all day long since he had nothing else to do, had been extremely bored when he had pushed your papers onto the floor, he hadn’t liked the way you looked at him. As if he were something….he shook his head at the memory of your expression and snatched your glasses off your face.

You growled, he chuckled as you turned on him. Reaching for your glasses and muttering promises of a vile death. “Loki! LOKI!” you cried out as he raised them high above his head, he smirked down at you as you stretched against him fingers just grazing his wrist. 

The elevator doors opened and you turned to see a blurry image of a redhead and someone else standing next to her. “Nat?” you asked narrowing your eyes to see somewhat clearly.

“Told you to get contacts,” Clint’s voice.

“Well, should we even bother joining them?” Nat asked her voice dripping with suggestion.

Loki scoffed, your glasses dropped into your hands, “a mortal? As if any mere mortal could be worthy of me.” he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Glasses back in place you rolled your eyes, “hmmph, as if anyone would be interested in an asshole like you! They would have to be part god in order to deal with the headaches you no doubtedly come with!”

Nat and Clint snickered at the expression that crosses Loki’s face before he could reign it in.

Nat smirked at you as Clint waved goodbye their floor coming up first. “Don’t forget Tony expects you at the party tomorrow night, wear that dress….get him something too, you can’t leave him alone too long. He gets bored and that’s not a good thing.”

You pursed your lips nodding, yeah lesson learned.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Loki in tow you finished what you absolutely needed to get done. You had spoken to Tony about getting Loki a new wardrobe while he was here, he couldn’t possibly go around in the same garb all the time?

You piled Loki into the car Tony had sent for you and the two of you were off before lunch. You visited several boutiques, admiring him as he was measured and fitted. Loki rolled his eyes and huffed, but you could see he enjoyed being the center of attention.

“Last shop, I promise!” you murmured settling your hand on his knee as he looked out the window.  Loki glanced down as you leaned forwards directing the driver to your favorite shop for Tony. His fingers twitched and he forced his gaze back to look at the outside world as it sped past.

You sat back content when you felt his fingers graze yours. “OH!” you pulled your hand off his leg, “sorry…” you saw him perk his eyebrow but he hadn’t even turned to glance at you. Damn and here you thought you had been bonding throughout the day! He had even graced you with a real smile, and here you had ruined it by touching him. You knew he didnt appreciate being touched, he had made that clear at the first shop, but you had told him it was necessary for proper fittings.

Sighing you looked at your phone, “Well….this shop we will get your outfit for tonight and make sure to get you shoes, I’ll be able to get an outfit for Tony as well!”

You beamed at him as he looked over at you, the radiance of it annoying him. Why had you moved your hand away so quickly? You had touched him almost all day, little touches at each shop but he was certain that they had all been unnecessary. The shop personnel could have easily done it, you had even pulled a smile from him. “Do you always call him Tony?”

You blinked, “Well yeah!” you giggled and he felt his chest warm at the sound not to mention the look of pure pleasure that crossed your features.

“What will you be dressed in?” he asked again looking out the window.

You let out a huff, “oh! Nat got me this dress so long ago, she’s been dying to see me wear it. Really I think the only reason Tony had me invited was cause Nat convinced him to!” You smiled brightly not noticing how his eyes lingered on your face as you saw the shop pull into view.

“Mortal….” he sighed.

Your shoulders sagged, back to that huh? You could feel all the disappointment drag your shoulders down and you struggled to keep a smile on your face.

______

Shopping done, you had taken Loki out to lunch. It had been oddly quiet, both of you in your thoughts. You had left him in the apartment telling him you needed to do some paperwork before the night, so just relax, maybe get a nap?

When you got back three hours later you froze as he lay on the couch, completely stretched out eyes closed in sleep. Suit already on and dressed to the nines. You let your eyes slowly drag up his long form, from his laced dress shoes, up those form fitting slacks, to the vest that hugged his chest, tie properly set at his throat, his jacket was set across the seat opposite him and you could see the white dress shirt stretched over his strong arms. You wondered what he looked like in just the white dress shirt…what he looked like  _out_ of that… You swallowed and forced yourself to step forwards to your room.

You always came home without your heels on, so it was relatively easy to sneak past him to your room to dress. It didnt take you long to get showered and ready for the party. Loki was awake and stretching as you stepped out, slightly bent over as you skipped along stepping into your black pumps.

You felt his eyes on you as you straightened. Loki sat up straighter as his eyes traveled up from the bottom of your dress, to your hips where the material hugged your curves, pausing for a bit longer than necessary on the front of your dress where your breasts were pressed up and then to meet your eyes. You laughed nervously, as he didn’t say anything, “I know! Its really over the top! But she insisted I needed the dress!”

Loki felt his stomach flip when he saw you step out in the vibrant green dress. When his eyes finally reached your eyes he swallowed hard. He forced his gaze away, straightening his outfit a bit before standing and reaching for his suit jacket and sliding it on. He held out his hand and you smiled up at him nervously again. “Mortal,” he hummed.

You rolled your eyes, but let him lead you to the elevator, was it just you or had that been softer?

_____

Nat practically dragged you away from him as soon as she laid eyes on you, exclaiming that it was the most perfect buy she had done to date. You watched Loki as he wandered through the crowd, a flute of amber liquid in his hands.

“Y/N?! Earth to Y/N?!” Nat snapped her fingers in front of you. “Look its that guy that makes it a point to pick up all your deliveries.” she pointed with a quick nod of her head.

“What is he doing here?” you asked, your eyes finding him almost immediately. “He’s just a delivery guy!”

Nat chuckled, “Actually he’s the son of the business partner Tony is trying to woo. He does the delivery thing cause his dad wants him to learn what hard work is,” she chuckled and gave you a gentle shove as he saw you and smiled.

You made your way over to where he stood by the shallow decorative pool that was outside the building. “Hi!” you greeted a smiled on your lips.

His smile spread as he took you in, “H-hi there! You…you look amazing!” he said hurriedly. “Not that you dont on a regular day..just…that…”

You giggled, “Thank you Jason.” you saved him, “So you failed to mention that your uncle was rich and powerful.”

He smiled running a hand through his short blond hair, his green eyes twinkling, “well, yeah about that, I like the fact that women don’t see me as a bankroll, they see me. It gives me more of a reason to ask them out…unless…you have a boyfriend?”

You felt your stomach flutter, why you thought of Loki’s blue eyes you had no idea. You shook your head, “No, I don’t, I am very single.” You grimaced as he laughed, “Not like cat lady single…just…” now you were floundering.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, fingers curling around just so, looking over you saw Loki standing beside you. Jason looked over as well, you were trying to decipher the look that he wore at that precise moment, when he shoved you, hard. You gasped as you hit the shallow water, cold hitting you instantly and you were absolutely soaked, head to toe. You heard Nat’s voice call out to you as you pulled yourself up and out of the pool. Loki’s laughter ringing in your ears as you made your way past her and everyone else that stared.

Tony stood by the elevator, a towel in his hands, wrapping it around your shoulders as you fought back tears. “hey now..”

“Tony, I quit.” You stepped into the elevator and shivered as the doors shut.

“She doesn’t mean that.” Tony smiled at Nat who quirked her eyebrow. “She says it all the time, she won’t quit….LOKI!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SMUT, NSFW

You heard Your door open and shut, you weren’t surprised when Nat crawled into bed with you. She could pick any lock, “Tony said you can’t quit. And you have got to pull these curtains aside and let the sun in at some point Y/N! But I suppose after last night you deserve to sulk for one day.”

You buried your face into your pillow, “I know, leave my curtains alone Romanoff, Tony once told me he would blacklist me if I ever considered actually quitting,” you heaved a sigh. You had made it back to your apartment last night and locked your door, showered and crawled into bed only to cry. “Why? Why Nat? He’s always….I think we are good and then he does things like this.”

Nat ran her hand along your back, “Now I know this may seem crazy, but have you considered that, Loki…may like you?” You gave a halfhearted laugh. “Seriously Y/N, think about it, he’s done nothing since day one but pester you to the point that you actually raised you hand to him. Which I know your capable of but barely do. He’s pushed you till you literally blow up in his face, he’s doing all this to get you to look at just him.”

You laid there for a moment thinking about what she was saying. You had heard him come in last night, his feet dragging had stopped in front of your door, you had waited for him to knock so you could tell him to fuck off but he had moved on after a second of hesitation and you let yourself go back to crying.

How he had just followed you back that first day and situated himself in your guest room instead of taking the apartment you had showed him had confused you. You had figured he just didn’t want to be lonely. You remembered how softly he had called you mortal before the party last night. Your stomach began to knot. 

“No,” you shook your head, “Loki…couldnt…”

Nat chuckled, “Loki is literally a child, he was jealous when he saw you talking to that guy!” she snickered, “I saw him watching you the moment you walked away from me, he made his way to you the moment you started talking to whats his name?” she asked poking your hip.

“Jason Gregory,” you supplied.

Nat stayed silent for a moment and then sat up staring at you, “Well I told you what I think. So what happens next is up to you. Good luck with that. I have to get going. By the way, Tony said you should take the next three days off, he’ll see you on Monday.” she moved quietly the only way you knew she was gone was her opening the door and closing it again. You really loved your black out curtains you thought with a smile.

You mumbled and twisted till you were staring up at the ceiling. What Nat was proposing was plausible, for all his haughty air, Loki had made you laugh several times over the last few days. Had been kind to you before you pointed it out and he would make some offhanded remark. You puffed your cheeks and heard your door open and shut again, “Did you forget something?”

“Not necessarily,” you sat upright when you heard his smooth voice in the dark of your room.

“Loki,” you breathed out pulling your covers up to your chin. You narrowed your eyes trying to pinpoint where he was, by the door? “Get out, I dont want to speak to you.” You managed a steady voice even though for some reason you were on edge.

You let out a squeak as your bed dipped, his hands sliding up your sheet covered calves, then he was crawling over you, one leg making its way between yours. Your breathing stuttered as you finally saw him in the dark. You scrambled back as far as you could, but he matched you and was soon looming over you. “S-stop!” you reached out, blindly, your hand landed on his chest. “Oh, god!” you realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, your hand coming into contact with his solid chest.

“I can be your God if you’d like,” his breath fanned over your face and your heart skipped, heat pooling low in your belly, you felt his hand on your wrist gently pulling it off his chest, moving it around to the back of his neck. You sighed, your fingers delving into the silky black hair. He moved slowly, his lips pressing against yours gently waiting for your reaction, when you let out a breathy moan his lips pressed against yours more firmly. His tongue licking out over your lips, pressing, demanding you open to him and you did.

You whimpered as one arm slid under you, to the small of you back and he pulled you under him, his tongue dominating, allowing no room for you to even entertain the idea of challenging him. You moaned as he pressed against you kneeing your legs apart to lay between them. You couldnt help arching into him, he wrapped a hand around you knee pulling your leg around his hip, his hard on pressing deliciously against your center, you gasped and he devoured it. When he pulled away, lightly nipping at your bottom lip you were dizzy. 

“Loki..”

He growled, you had said his name before, several times over the last few days, but hearing you say it like that, impatiently he lifted himself off of you to pull the offending cover that separated your bodies away. His hands sliding along the length of your soft legs, humming in appreciation before pulling them roughly around his waist. “Again,” he murmured against your throat.

“Loki!” You gasped as he ground his hips and rock hard member against your core again. “LOKI!!! P-please….”

You felt him chuckled against your neck where he left searing hot kisses, “begging?” you nodded unable to form words as his hands slid up to hook on the edge of your lace panties, “Beg more, mortal.”

“PLEASE, LOKI!” you cried out as he pulled them down and slid his fingers into you, two at once making you cry out at the sudden invasion. 

“Be a good mortal beg properly and I  _may_  consider giving you what you want,” his voice was smooth silk against your skin, pushing you further towards bliss. “well?” he stilled his fingers.

“Please, please, please Loki,” you panted head falling back, “Loki, Loki, Loki,” his name falling from your lips in a chant.

Loki’s eyes brightened in pleasure and he knelt between you legs, “The only time you will ever see me worship another,” he murmured before leaning down and running his tongue in a broad stripe up your folds and to the bud flicking at the end, your hips rocking off the bed. Your cries encouraged him as well as your hips coming off the bed, he replaced his fingers with his tongue probing you till you were making unintelligible noises, his thumb working your clit, running in circles mercilessly. 

You came undone on his tongue body shaking, vision blurring into nothing but white. Your body slumped back into the bed completely boneless. You could hear Loki chuckle softly as he pulled away from you, wiping at his chin. Still his thumb rubbed continuously at your clit, dipping down occasionally to run along your folds, finger dipping into you teasingly, it wasn’t long before you were panting under him again.

He kissed you, his tongue sweeping in quickly before he pulled away, “Now I want you to worship.” You nodded obediently, moving to kneel in front of him, you took him in one hand and wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, tongue flicking out, “ohhhh, yessss,” he hissed as you slid your tongue under the head following the vein under his shaft, your warm mouth sliding down his length till your lips met your hand where you pumped him in rhythm with your mouth. The sounds he made making you more wet, his hands found their way into your hair, gently holding you so that he could press into you. He snapped his hips forwards, slightly hitting the back of your throat but not so much that you gagged, he hissed as you hollowed your cheeks you free hand cupping his balls. 

You made a noise as he roughly pushed you onto your back, his cock falling from your lips with a wet pop! He thrust into you with one swift movement, both of you crying out. Loki held still completely buried inside of you, holding himself above you, you met his gaze and he moved, pulling out almost completely only to thrust back into to the hilt, causing you to gasp with each thrust. You wrapped your arms around him as he leaned down moving quicker, pounding into you, your nails digging into his lean muscled back. You knew you couldn’t hold out much longer, and by the way he snapped his hips into yours trying to bury his dick into you deeper with every snap he was almost there. You bit down on his shoulder, muffling your cry as you came all over again.

Loki came as soon as your walls clenched down tight on his dick. a strangled cry on his lips fingers bruising your hips as he thrust into you a few more times, milking his orgasm till he was certain he had completely filled you, easing out of you as he softened. He nosed your jawline, leaving little kisses here and there, “You belong to me, understand?”

You hummed sleepily as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his longer frame. “yes, M’Lord,” you murmured without thinking.

“OOOOooh,” he nuzzled your neck, “perfect…” he sighed his own eyes drifting down surrendering himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When you woke you were surprised to find blue eyes watching you. You stretched slowly, your muscles completely and utterly sore, a slow smile appearing on your face. “morning,” you whispered.

Loki toyed with your hair, “It is still hours before the sun will rise again.” You rolled your eyes, opening your mouth to retort when he bent over you, his mouth covering yours and stifling what you had been prepared to say. Loki smiled as a soft little moan left you, he took advantage of this and swept his tongue in, he loved the way you tasted. He deepened his kiss, his tongue pressing against yours demanding you to submit, your body softened under him and he groaned. Rolling you under him he pushed your knees apart and thrust right into you. You gasped as he decided to take  his time, slowing his pace, enjoying the feeling of you tightening around him, he finally stilled as he pressed into you and completely filled you. 

A small whine left you as he didn’t move. You looked up at him as he smirked, “P-please..Loki!”

His lips twitched, “say it again.” his voice was low and rumbled, making you shiver you wrapped your legs around his hips silently begging as he pulled out so slowly until just the head of his shaft remained inside you, threatening to fall out. 

“Please Loki!” you cried and he thrust back in, burying his face into your neck, licking and biting as he fucked you hard and fast. You tossed your head back a cry torn from your lips as he pushed you over the edge. Loki came almost immediately after your orgasm as you tightened around him when he thought you couldn’t possible any further dragging him along. 

He pulled out and collapsed atop you, “by the Gods of Asgard…” he rumbled incredulously, his lips trailing along your neck kissing the red marks that were already appearing.

You chuckled, your hands finding their way into his silky dark hair, his head resting on your breasts one hand idly stroking your thigh the other teasing your breast. “maybe we can get something to drink?” you asked lifting your head a bit.

Loki perked an eyebrow, a smile playing at his lips. He slowly pulled out of you and with what seemed like remorse dragged himself off of you and held his hand out, “we should wash.”

You felt a blush cross your cheeks, you took his hand and stood on shaky legs. “I know it’s kind of ridiculous, but..” when you looked up he was watching you with adoration in his eyes, effectively silencing you, there was no need to feel embarrassed. Loki pulled you along behind him, turning the hot water on and stepping in. You hissed as the hot water hit your sore muscles, but his hands were on you, fingers massaging along your neck, to your shoulders, you leaned your hands against the wall as they traveled down your spine and to your hips. A moan escaping as he massaged your ass, and just below, you knew he hesitated before moving on to your legs and calves. 

A smile curving your lips. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo you turned to face him and he returned the smile, dipping his head under the water and lowering himself a bit so that your could work the shampoo into his hair. Fingers massaging his scalp, scratching here and there, he moaned and crashed his lips to yours.

You let your hands glide down from his hair to his shoulders and chest, massaging the entire time, returning the favor. He groaned against your lips as yours hands slid down his abdomen and lower still to wrap around his hardening cock. His hips pushed forwards into your hands as you twisted and pumped at the same time an “oooohh,” escaping him. You pulled away from his kiss to kneel in front of him, his eyes lighting up at the sight, before closing as you wrapped your lips around his thick member.

Loki leaned against the bath tile and canted his hips forwards, content to let you do as you pleased, as it seemed you wanted to keep him pleased. He dropped his head back as your tongue flicked over the head of his cock and the slid around, gliding along the bottom as you took him back into your mouth. What you couldn’t fit you pumped with your hands

His hands found their way into your wet hair, tangling in it, pulling you forwards gently till you pressed your fingers into his hips signalling you couldnt take him any further and he pulled out, slowly pushing back in moaning as you licked and sucked, and he rocked his hips. “Y/N!” he bit out your name as you felt his fingers tighten in your hair a smile tugging at your lips. You took him in as deep as you could, the head of his thick cock hitting the back of your throat and you hummed strongly. Loki’s blue eyes flew open as he cried out at the sensations, coming and forcing you to swallow it all. What little you couldnt you wiped away letting the shower rinse off your chin. 

Loki pulled you up and kissed you. You smiled content as the two of you washed each other off and stepped out of the shower. Loki smiled as you threw a towel at him, “I will not dry you off, your big enough to manage that!”

He laughed, the sound making you pause, “I am capable of this, though in Asgard we Odinson were very well taken care of,” he informed you with a nod of his head.

“You mean they kissed your ass?” you asked finished drying off you brought the towel to your head, gently squeezing the water from your hair. You bit your lip looking at him as he perked an eyebrow drying himself off, “Do you,” you started as he stepped closer to you, “do you maybe wanna go out tomorrow?”

Loki stopped, his blue eyes searching yours, “As in…out…in public?”

Your smile faltered, “well…maybe I misunderstood this,” why did that disappoint you so much?! You dropped your eyes and walked around him, of course you misunderstood. He wouldn’t be interested in you, a mortal, for anything other than sexual gratification. 

Even if he was mortal too, it was only temporary. 

Loki caught you, forcing you to look at him, as you stepped back into the room, “Finish, you mean to be seen in public…with me?”

Your eyes widened, did he think it was a bad thing to be seen with him?! “Loki,” you reached up and touched his cheek, “Yes! I would love to go out and be seen with you in public, I dont care who see’s us. I’m not worried about that.”

Loki let go of the breath he had been holding onto, unbeknownst to him. A smile breaking over his face making you gasp. “Then we shall ‘go out’ on the marrow.”

You squealed in delight throwing your arms around his neck. Loki held on as you nearly made him fall over from the sudden burst of movement. What was this feeling in his chest? Why was he so content to just be in your presence?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day you woke in Loki’s arms, completely content to stay there for as long as possible. His long arms wrapped around your waist, legs entwined with yours, you smiled and snuggled closer to him. 

“If you do not desist in moving so, we will not be leaving this bed today.”

You froze at his words and peeked over your shoulder. “Morning, I uh, I didn’t know you were awake?”

He smirked at you pressing himself against your ass, his morning wood poked up between your legs and you couldn’t suppress the small moan. “I have been awake since the sun came up,” he nudged your shoulder and you noticed the curtain were pushed in just a bit from each sides, the edges letting the sun come through just enough. 

You smiled, “You know I have blackout curtains to keep the sun out right?” you asked. Loki kissed your shoulder, before pushing into you slowly. A small moan escaped you, “L-Loki…we are going out today…” you gasped as he pulled out, you reached back grabbing his hip and pulling him back to you. 

He happily obliged your silent request and slid his considerable length back into you, letting out a rush of air. “I will never tire of your body, nor of the way it responds to me.” He muttered against your neck as he kissed along it sloppily.

You pushed your hips back to meet his quickening pace, “MMmnnnhhh” was all you could respond with as he thrust up into you, hitting your sweet spot repeatedly and without hesitation. He reached around and slid his hand between your thighs, forefinger and thumb circling your clit and pinching every so often pulling little gasps from you.

You tossed your head back into his shoulder, his other hand wrapping around your exposed neck as he tortured you. “Now I want you to come for me Y/N,” he murmured slamming into you from behind. You did, your body tensing as the coil in your belly snapped and you screamed. 

Loki watched your face, as you came, before he gripped your hips and buried his face in the crook of your neck, he dragged you under him putting you on your belly as he thrust into you, frantically seeking his release. You moaned under him feeling your own orgasm building once more as he thrust in and out of you, the thought that you could make him act like this making you wetter by the second.

“My god!” you cried, “oh my Loki,” you sighed as you once again came.

Loki came at this, you calling him your god. He fell atop you muscles relaxing after coming and left him boneless atop you. You giggled as he shifted pulling out of you. “Need to wash up once more. I will be a good lad for once and heed your request.”

After cleaning up and getting ready, Loki allowed you to drag him out of the room and out into the world beyond. You took him out to the park where you two walked along quietly speaking.

You were in the middle of telling him a collage story when you felt his hand slide around yours. You didnt miss a beat, you interlocked your fingers with his noting his stare at your hands and you couldnt help but smile.

Loki frowned as you pulled your phone out and yanked on him till he dropped to your height his chin resting in the crook of your neck, the pond and trees behind you two. You snapped several pics smiling broadly. Until your stomach decided to call attention to you by growling.

Loki frowned at the dog you handed him, telling him to eat it and that it was the best thing ever. He took a rather large bite as you snapped a picture. “What are you doing with that thing?” He asked as you two settled on a bench. He was rather enjoying mortal food and drinks, specifically the soda.

You bit your lip before letting him see and he raised his brows at you in question . “Its called Instagram,” you supplied, “its an online app in which you can share your picture with everyone or just select few. So, see? That is Tony and that there is Thor, though he doesnt update as much.” You scrunched your face but smiled at the two pictures, one of Jane, and the next of the three of them. He loved his little group.

“My brother has an Instagram? How do I procure one?” He asked a bit quietly.

You giggled, “I’m sure Tony won’t mind if I get you a phone…” You looked around and spotted a retailer and dragged him over. It didnt take long and you had him completely set up with a new phone and all the social media apps. “Hmmm, just don’t do anything like try to take over the world with it hmm? Tony will kill me.” You gave him a kiss and he smiled down at you.

You froze as he cupped your face in his hands and leaned down, his lips pressing against yours softly and tenderly. “Thank you my darling,” he whispered against your lips. You stood on you toes and he chuckled granting your silent wish, he shook his head as he heard your camera snap and caught your hand in his, “enough of that.”

“Look…just trying to capture the moment,” you giggled. “Promise that is the last one!” You pointed at his phone when it chimed. He looked down at it and you walked him through how to operate it. There in his texts messages was the picture of you two kissing. “So you dont forget.” You chirped.

Loki wrapped his arms around you as you began to walk and you laughed, he loved that sound and wanted to make sure you never lost it. As you walked into the ground floor of Avengers Tower he noted the glances you two were getting as you walked through the lobby. The way others eyes flitted over you and then him. The way they whispered behind their hands, waiting till you walked by to even say anything.

“He’ll ruin her and she doesn’t even know it. He’s just going to leave and forget her.”

Loki let his eyes glide over to you, they had reason, once he regained his powers he would go back to Asgard. To take his place as a Prince, he had duties to attend to, he couldn’t stay here. His brow furrowed as you tugged him forwards. He had been indulging, he had forgotten his aim was to get back to Asgard.

You turned, your Smile faltering, sure you had heard those bitches whispering behind their hands, that didnt matter, you would deal with them later. It was the look Loki was giving you, it made you pause, “hey, is it what they were saying?” You asked grasping his arm.

Loki smiled, how you knew it was fake was beyond you as it sure did seem real. “No, go on ahead darling. I have words to speak with Stark.”

You felt something was wrong, but you allowed him to kiss your forehead and take the elevator that went straight to Tony’s labs. You bit your lip staring at the closed door before shaking yourself and turning to the women who had been gossiping and laughing. You squared your shoulders as you made your way towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

You had been suspended. You were not to return to work until you spoke with Tony and explained what had happened, and you were fuming ready to go at it with him. To defend yourself…and Loki.

Night came and Loki had not come for dinner. You checked the door to make sure it wasnt locked. You texted him, there was no reply. No answer from Tony either.

You paced the floor until you gave up and decided you would go up there yourself. The elevator didnt move. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need to go to Tony’s office. I need to speak with him directly.”

“I am sorry Ms. Y/L/N, I have strict intructions to keep you from his private offices.”

You felt your heart sink, “why?”

There was a pause, “I am not at liberty to say.”

_____

Tony frowned at Loki, “you know this will break her heart?”

“It is best for her. I am not someone that she should be with, a mortal….with me?”

Tony sighed, F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed in, “what is it small fri?”

“Sir, Y/N wishes to come to your office.”

Tony worked his jaw while looking at Loki who shook his head. “Keep her grounded,” to Loki he said, “She deserves an answer.”

“I will give her one. Just agree to my request, if you do not I will glady reek havoc, call my brother.”

_____

It had been two days. You had moped around your rooms for two days. It had been lonely and empty without his presence.

“Ms. Y/N? Mr. Stark will see you now.”

You jumped off your couch and hurried to the elevators. “Is Loki with him?” You asked.

“Yes, for the moment.”

You worried your bottom lip at her answer. You saw the flash of dazzling lights and you feared the worst. Once the doors opened you hurried along, reaching the platform that led outside you saw Tony speaking with Thor.

And there staring at you was Loki.

You rushed forwards, arms extended when he raised a hand and eyebrow at you. “Loki,” his name came out small.

He started towards you, still under the watchful eye of his brother. “Y/N,” he smiled cupping your face in his hands. You relaxed as he brought his lips against yours, “did you belive you could make me stay?” He asked pulling away from the kiss.

You stared up at him, in complete shock as his smile took on a colder edge to it. It was then you felt the shackles on his wrists. “Your doing this on purpose..I know you!”

He chuckled humorlessly, “I used you as a mortal should be used. And you, you came along like a lamb to slaughter. It was so easy, I was playing you from the start.” Loki sneered as he pulled away, standing haughtily taller than you. He almost broke as you let out a choked sob.

“Loki-please do-dont do this!“you begged falling to your knees.

"This look is perfect for you, on your knees before me. What could ever make you think a God like I would ever love a mortal such as you?”

“BROTHER! That is enough!” Thor cried angrily as you wrapped your arms around yourself, tears streaming down your face sobs wracking your body.

“She was easy prey,” Loki added.

“THAT IS ENOUGH LOKI! ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND I WILL HAND YOU OVER TO BANNER!” Tony roared running over to lift you up. He glared over the top of your head as Loki’s face broke for a moment.

Tony was surprised to see so much hurt behind the mask that easily slid back into place before you turned back to him. “Loki! Don’t do this! I kn-know that you think you have to protect me…but we can work through this.”

Loki smirked at you as Thor pulled him away, “Mortal,” he spit out and your heart, you reached up clutching your chest, Tony’s arms wrapping around you as your knees buckled and you wheezed for air. Your chest hurt so much! It ACHED and then as you felt the darkness surround you, it suddenly didnt hurt at all.

You felt nothing, you felt hollow.

“Y/N?! Y/N?! GODDAMN IT LOKI! YOU WENT TOO FAR!” Tony yelled sweeping you up into his arms. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Banner to medical!” He looked down at your face, “Y/N, honey it’s gonna be alright…trust me you’ll be alright.”

Thor shook his head as he grabbed a hold of Loki’s shackles. “Ready brother?”

Loki stood staring after you and Tony, “check in on her for me…after?”

Thor’s features softened. “You do not have to do this Loki,” he offered.

Loki shook his head. “She will be better without me. She deserves a good life, one I cannot offer her.”

Thor sighed, “let us go then.”

Loki reached down, “wait!” He hurried back into the offices till he found what he was looking for, hurrying back Thor saw him tuck a phone into his pocket. He nodded and the bright colors wrapped around them.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Loki looked up from the floor of his cell. Odin had deemed it ‘necessary’. “The great all father has come to visit me?!” Loki taunted standing as Odin paced before him.

“Quiet, for once in your life, Thor your brother has done nothing but appeal for you. Defending your actions, what have you to say to that?” Odin asked clasping his hands behind his back.

Loki stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, slender fingers sliding along the plastic little device. He remembered the look on your face. “I do not deserve it.” He uttered, he would not go back. Not to tarnish your name.

Odin watched as Loki looked down at the ground, “what should we do with you now that you are back? Midgard too low for you, you demanded you be brought back here.”

Loki smirked, “ahhh, but Father it was you that thought the lowly earthlings to be of no consequence. You were wrong.”

“Was it a mortal that changed you?”

Loki’s blue eyes snapped to Odin’s face. “What makes you think that?!” He asked cold.

“Ahh, there you are…but this is no longer you. Like your brother, you fell in love with a mortal.” Odin smiled knowingly and nodded making Loki pace restlessly. “Perhaps….I should visit myself. I wonder who this mortal is?”

“You would dare not!” Loki growled advancing towards his father, he grimaced as he ran into a force, which held him back, away from Odin.

Odin smiled.

_____

It had been weeks since the day Loki had left. You still hurt, but it was a dull ache. Bruce had claied it had been a particularly bad panic attack, too much stress.

Tony nodded completely understanding. He moved you into his floor where he coud keep an eye on you. All you did was mope.

Finally he dragged you out of bed and forced you into the bathroom. “Y/N, do not make me give you a shower myself. I need you to shower and look presentable. We are going out to lunch.”

“Tony, I really don’t feel like it..” You started but he toom a step towards you grabbing the bottom of your shirt and began pulling it upwards. “Fine! FINE! I can do it!” You glared at him before he left.

Showered, dressed and you even put make up on. You stared at yourself in the mirror for a moment before shaking your head. You grabbed your phone and started toward the door.

Tony smiled as you stepped out of the room, “there you are!” You grumbled at him, but allowed him tonwrap you up in a hug. “C'mon, a day out will do you good. Okay?”

You nodded grabbing your purse and following him out the door.

____

Loki sat at the table, his fingers running over the screen. It was the only way he would ever see your face again.

“-ki….Loki, LOKI!?”

His head snapped up and he looked at the faces turned towards him. “Yes, Father?” He asked more out of habit than anything else.

Odin glared at him before going over the palns again. He sighed when he realized Loki wasn’t listening again. “Very well, Freya you will accompany him?”

She sighed and perked and eyebrow. “Mayhap I should go alone? Since the self proclaimed god of mischief is so distracted these days. As if to prove her point she reached over and plucked the phone from Loki’s hands laughing gleefully when he bolted upright launching himself at her. “Oh! What is this?! What fair woman has made her place in your heart Dear Loki?!” She taunted easily side stepping him.

Everyone looked over as Thor stomped in, fury on his face. His icy blue eyes landing on Loki. He started towards him, Loki backing up hands in front of him.

“Loki! You have made a farce of me for the last time!” Thor growled catching his brother by the neck and slamming him against the wall. Loki’s hands came up to wrap around Thor’s thick forearm, brows snapped together. He had no idea what Thor was on about.

Odin stepped forwards, “Thor what is the meaning of this?!”

“Father, you were right. I should never have defended him! He has slighted me and I demand retribution!” Thor cried indignantly tightening his grip on Loki’s throat.

“What has he done?!”

Thor glared at Loki, jaw working for a moment and he dropped Loki. “The woman, she is heartsick.” Loki’s eye snapped to Thor as he coughed taking in a wheezing gasp. “Y/N does not eat, nor sleep, he has damaged her psyche to the point of nigh irreparable.”

Loki felt his chest constrict, you weren’t eating or sleeping. “I must see her!” He exclaimed standing straight. He needed to see you, to hols you, to make things right.

Odin grunted, “what use is he to us here? He has not been able to focus since I allowed him to take his place once more. Do as you wish with him. I am done.”

Loki looked at Odin as he turned his back on them. Had Odin just capitulated?

Loki let out a grunt as Thor shoved him towards the door. He slid past him, quickly running towards Freya and snatching his phone back before allowing Thor to drag him from the room.

“Time to do what is right by you for once. None of this idiotic nonsense. Lady Y/N needs you,” Thor grumbled setting a quick pace.

“Is she ill?” Loki asked keeping up.

“Brother you have no idea!”

Loki worried, “I told you to look in on her for me!” He snapped.

“I barely have time for my own Lady! Do you think all I do is spend time prancing about wasting it?! No! I have to protect it!” Thor practically yelled.

Loki hurried. He needed to get back to you. He needed to see you, to hold you, to kiss you. He needed to explain what he had done and said was to protect you. To let you live an ordinary life. One you deserved.

His heart ached at the thought of you being so sick. He had feared the worst and now it had come to pass.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony held your hand as he brought you back to the tower. You smiled, actually smiled, laughing at his nonsense.

“Look all I am saying is that Steve just didnt understand what the bidet was for. I am not going into details though.“

“Tony!” You laughed as the both of you made your way into his apartment. You sobered, “Tony, I want to say thank you. Today was great, Pepper is lucky. I am lucky to have you as a friend.” You leaned over placing a kiss to his cheek.

He blushed quickly, “well now, if only I were single I might ask for more!” He chuckled. “Go ahead and take the bed, I hardly sleep in here much less at all. You’ll be safe here.” He kissed your forehead and walked out the door.

  
You had settled into the couch, dozing off the movie forgotten when the door slammed open. It scared you so much you landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, feet and legs still on the couch as you had turned trying to see who was bursting in like that.

“Y/N?! Y/N!?” You tried sitting up as you recognized the voice.

And there he was, standing upside down before you. He moved forwards and you scrambled back hitting your head on the coffee table hard.

You winced, grabbing the back of your head with both hands, tears springing automatically to your eyes. Large hands grabbed your shoulders and you whimpered. You couldn’t do this again, you couldn’t hear him say that you were nothing to him.

“Y/N…” His voice was soft, wrapping around you just as his arms were. You stiffened in his hold before you broke into tears. “Y/N….I am so sorry! I will live the rest of my life apologizing for what I said that day and it will never be enough to prove to you just how much I regret it.”

You shoved at his chest, unable to breathe as you sobbed. You could see Tony by the door through your blurred vision, Thor holding him back as he struggled to get at Loki. You whimpered as you saw the anger in his eyes.

It had been Tony who had been there to take you to the medic floor where Bruce had been waiting. Tony who watched you spiral into depression. Tony who had worked just this morning to pull a smile from you. He had become your best friend. Of course he would be pissed.

So, what were you to do now? Loki, it had been Loki to say those words that had utterly shattered you. That had devastated you to the point of not wanting to wake up.

It was Loki that could do that to you. Only Loki.

He cupped your face in his hands, making you meet his blue gaze. “Y/N, please tell me what to do to make this right?”

Your emotions raged against each other, but mostly one stood out above the rest. “K-kiss…..” You managed still sobbing as you grabbed at his collar.

Loki crashed his lips against yours, not needing to be told twice. You arched into him, his large hands pulling you closer into him.

Loki gasps when your hand collides with the side of his face in a loud crack. His blue eyes wide he stares at you in confusion before having to bring his hands up as you swing at him furiously.

“How could you?!” You screamed angrily, arms still swinging. “You dont want me?! I’m just a mortal?!” Another sob left you making your chest ache from the force of it. “You made me…” You dropped your head, as you could see tears begin to well up in his eyes. “You don’t know what….what you did to me!” You squeezed at his shoulders, gritting your teeth, just trying to control your emotions. “How?! How did you do that?!” You asked glaring up at him. It was a mistake, tears were rolling down his face as he listened to what he had done.

“Y/N….” He had no words, mouth working to form them. Till he finally cast his eyes downwards unable to meet your gaze.

“You…nngh, let go Thor-FUCK!!!” Tony’s voice cut through and you looked over to see Thor bodily pick him up, throwing him over his shoulder and dragging him out of the room indefinitely.

You swallowed, eyes drifting down towards your knees. You had found an eerie sense of calm once you had heard Tony’s voice cut through.

A hiccup shook your shoulders as the both of you knelt in front of each other. A phone came into view and you looked at it, feeling that calm turn to numbness. Your chest aching, long slender fingers turned the phone so that you could see the screen.

It was the picture of you and Loki. Lips connected, you could see the smile on your lips, curving the edge.

“There was not a day that went by that I did not cast my eyes upon this image. I will never forgive myself for hurting you as I have done, add it to the list of my transgressions if you will. Trust me when I say this, I will spend the rest of my life groveling at your feet, for I am not worthy of your love.”

A gasping breath left you. “Loki,” you shook your head as he caught your face in his hands and brought your lips to his once more. “Loki-” you whispered as his lips moved to your jaw, hands moving to your blouse fingers deftly unbuttoning so that he could bare your shoulder to his lips. “Y/N,” he growled your name, “I can never take away those words I spoke that day, but I can tell you new ones,” he kissed down your neck, lips ghosting over your neck and pulse making you lean into him.

"Beautiful,” his tongue flicked out over your pulse your hands flying to his shoulders. “My Queen,” he moved lower, kissing the hollow in your neck, “Most Precious..” He chuckled as you tugged at his suit, “what are you doing?” He asked pulling back from you brows furrowing.

You huffed in annoyance staring at his Asgardian garb, “how the hell do you get this off?!” You pointedly jerked at the stiff material.

Loki shook his head a laugh escaping his lips, “I will teach you my little mortal.” You froze and his eyes searched yours, his hands cupping your cheek you softened into the touch.

“Freakin God…”

Loki beamed at you, you squeaked as he pulled you into his arms standing quickly and stalking towards the room.

So what if your were a mortal? You were  _his_  mortal.


End file.
